Qué más da si estás loco?
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Puede que Arthur y Alfred por distintos maneras estén locos, sin embargo se aman, pero Arthur lo demuestra de una manera un poco diferente de lo usual y esto poco después provoca al mayor 2pUSx2pUK lemon


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos

* * *

La locura se encuentra en donde menos se le espera, en un niño, un adulto con clase, ancianos…claro que igual que al amor, esta no escoge a su usuario, hay parejas formadas por dos mujeres, un hombre y una mujer, dos hombres, con diferencias de edad de hasta más de 15 años, incluso un adulto y un puberto de cualquier género los dos.

Es totalmente independiente de cosas como religión, economía, educación, edad, raza o género.

Pero seguiré con la locura, ya que es la que me importa más en explicar, esta como ya dije se encuentra en cualquiera, y del mismo modo se manifiesta de cualquier manera, hay personas que matan, otras que ven cosas más allá de la comprensión ajena, unos son muy arraigados a sus sentimientos de culpa, venganza, odio o furia ciega, algunos poseen más de una personalidad aparte de otras con su bipolaridad; me centraré en una en particular, la locura por el amor.

Dicen que el amor es ciego, que el amor te lleva a la locura –hablando en modo figurativo-, que podrían hacer cualquier cosa por esa persona, también suelen hacer lo impensable…sin embargo hay quienes poseen esa locura literalmente, y de qué forma? Simple, pueden ser desde acosadores hasta convertirse en psicópatas.

Les contaré de un caso que conozco.

Arthur Kirkland, un joven británico de unos 19 años de edad, rubio con extraños reflejos castaños y naranjas, ojos azules con un brillo malva muy particular en ellos, su piel es sumamente blanca y su rostro es adornado por una extravagante sonrisa siempre presente con sus risas incontrolables que aparecen en cualquier momento.

Alfred F. Jones, un estadounidense joven rondando los 21 años de edad, cabello negruzco brillante, orbes carmín profundos como la sangre de sus venas, piel besada por el sol, es algo tosco y serio en todo con cualquiera que se encuentre en cualquier situación.

La relación de estos jóvenes es algo extraña, a decir verdad ambos son considerados como locos.

Porque Alfred es un pandillero muy distinto a los demás, a diferencia de sus compañeros o cómplices momentáneos este no destroza lugares porque sí, no, él tiene que tener una razón, y cuando la tiene es mejor mantenerse de perfil. Además de hacer añicos el establecimiento o casa, asesina a golpes a los residentes o empleados, le gusta ver su sangre y llenarse de ella cuando le parece buena al probarla; posee un lindo bate de beisbol repleto de clavos que le tiene bastante afecto, es su arma definitiva.

Arthur es distinto a él en su locura, aparte de sus risas incontenibles es bastante impredecible. Si no hacen caso a lo que él pide o dice le gusta usar cuchillos; pero le fascina cocinar y cabe destacar que es bastante bueno, sobre todo postres, siendo sus favoritos los cupcakes, sin embargo se tiene que tener mucho cuidado con ello, él es bastante inestable, puede empezar a hacer algo con buena intención pero por alguna razón puede cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estropeando todo, y con esto me refiero a que si bien cocina sabroso incluso siendo una amistad de años o incluso familia su veneno especial mata en instantes.

Pero dejando todo eso de lado, sabían que hasta los más locos se enamoran?, así es, y Arthur está enamorado de Alfred –el cual no admite ni amor ni odio por ese británico-.

Comencemos en una mañana normal. Arthur se levantó feliz como siempre, desayunó, se bañó y vistió, una camisa manga normal con suéter rosado y un moñito turquesa, sus pantalones beige y zapatos corrientes, -era común de él vestir así porque decía que los demás eran aburridos-

-me voy~ -dijo sonriendo mientras se dirigía a la puerta-

-ya lo sabemos tonto conejo –le dijo su hermano mayor desde la sala, fumaba mientras tomaba un té negro como desayuno-

-te quiero hermanito

-vete –le dijo sin más-

Salió de su casa para de nuevo intentar ganarse el corazón –o al menos tener una conversación decente- del pandillero que lo trae loco desde hace 926 días, ese era dos años y medio desde que se conocen y Arthur no pierde la cuenta.

Caminó por un buen rato, al fin encontró a Alfred, lo distinguió por su chaqueta de cuero, los jeans desgastados, las tenis rojas, los lentes oscuros sobre su cabeza y su bate manchado apoyado sobre el suelo; estaba con unos sujetos que él no conocía

-Alfie~ -le saludó sonriente llegando hasta a él-

-qué quieres? –le dijo de mal modo-

-quién es este?–preguntó un francés fumador con mala gana-

-soy Arthur –respondió con una sonrisa-

-lo conoces Alfred? –le preguntó un tipo de procedencia japonesa, era serio y frío-

-claro que sí! –respondió el británico feliz- verdad Alfie?

-no me llames así bastard –le respondió-

-pero…-hizo un falso puchero-

-vete, no me puedes dejar tranquilo?

-te molesto?

-sí

-pero puedo hacer algo, lo que sea, puedo ser útil

-no escuchaste? –pronunció el japonés-

-vete, eres una plaga –terminó el francés-

-si fueras útil que no fuera utilizando veneno o simples cuchillos te dejaría –le contestó el azabache- pero como eres débil y no me sirves entonces déjanos solos

-Alfie…-a pesar de que su sonrisa no desapareció por completo se sintió ofendido-

-que no me llamaras así, no entiendes?

-vámonos –dijo el francés, entonces lo hicieron dejando sólo a Arthur-

-por qué eres así conmigo? –hablaba solo- si tus amigos me detestan no es motivo para que me hables así, Alfie…

Pensó por un momento de pie en el miso lugar

-"que no fuera utilizando veneno o simples cuchillos"…-repitió- creo que recuerdo haber escuchado que Alfie quería deshacerse de aquella familia desquiciante…-comenzó a reír a carcajadas antes de irse caminando totalmente feliz-

En la tarde, Alfred recibió una llamada de un número que se sabía de memoria, sí, Arthur había conseguido su número de teléfono de nuevo -lo cambiaba y siempre terminaba averiguándolo-, en fin, contestó con mala gana

-qué?

-_te gustaría recibir una linda sorpresa Alfie?_

-no me llamo Alfie y no me gustan las sorpresas

-_pero no te hará daño, vamos_~ _te prometo que te va a gustar_~

-de qué se trata todo esto?

-_sólo quiero mostrarte algo_

_-_responde la pregunta Arthur

-_quiero que veas que puedo ser bastante útil_

-bastante…! –su rostro mostró un presentimiento de que no debió haber actuado de odioso con él cuando estaba con sus compañeros- Arthur dime a dónde tengo que ir? –preguntó tratando de sonar igual que siempre-

-_no soy Athur, dime Arthie_

-Arthie –dijo con verdadera molestia- dime a dónde demonios tengo que ir

Entonces le dio la dirección. Le tomó tiempo en llegar, ya habiendo oscurecido. Para ser exactos era una casa tan grande casi una mansión, Alfred no tuvo que seguir la dirección para dar con esa gente que detestaba. La puerta estaba abierta y entró sin más

-Arthur ya vine, qué es lo q…? –no terminó su frase porque se encontró con un real matadero-

La sala estaba pintada con un hermoso carmín, los muebles estaban destrozados y manchados de la misma pintura, en las escaleras descansaba un rompecabezas humano sin hacer formando una alfombra roja tridimensional, en el techo en donde se supone el candil iluminaría amarillo emblanquecido estaba bañado en fresca pintura chorreante con su cubo en forma de cuerpo incrustado en él.

Caminó y se dirigió a la cocina. El suelo estaba también adornado con rubí en forma de carne y hueso, terminaba en la mesa de la cocina con un par de cuerpos irreconocibles a sus ojos, ambos estaban listos para tomar el té de frutilla con bocadillos de su ser.

Eso le pareció algo extraño, no le causaba nauseas, de hecho le parecía como arte, era innovador y exquisito la manera de usar el rojo en la casa. Regresó a la sala, ahora todo venía a su mente, el cuerpo en las escaleras podía ser de un galés, lo sabía por sus formas y cabello castaño claro; la cocina estaba habitada por dos hermanos nacidos en el mismo día de la misma progenitora; supo que en el candelabro había alguien de cabellera del color de la sangre.

Arthur llegó corriendo hasta el estadounidense, reía muy feliz y su ropa estaba empapada de pintura carmín

-Alfie~ mira lo que te preparé!

-hiciste esto tú sólo?

-sí!

-pero…Arthur…

-dime Arthie

-no, además por qué hiciste esto? –le habló serio y frío-

-no te gusta?

-responde

-es que dijiste que podía ser útil si no usaba veneno o cuchillos…en serio lo hice yo solito, fue difícil pero lo logré –sonrió-

-solamente por eso?, masacraste a tu propia familia por eso? –dejó el bate que traía de lado-

-sí…lo hice por ti, Alfie, todo lo hago por ti

-qué es lo que quieres de mí?

-pues, todo, me gustas mucho, -negó y sonrió más- en realidad te amo

-me amas? –alzó una ceja incrédulo-

-sí –asintió con firmeza-

-y por qué? hay mejores que yo

-no, no los hay, yo te amo a ti, amo a Alfred F. Jones desde el primer momento en que lo vi

-es una locura, debes estar loco

-tal vez, pero es porque te amo

-asesinaste a tu propia familia que te amaba idiota

-pero una vez dijiste que los odiabas, que odiabas a Scott, Dylan, Líam y Cian, que odiabas a los demás Kirkland

-tiene que ser broma –suspiró cansado-

-no lo es, por qué no me amas?

-…

-y si pruebas mi sangre? –usó sus uñas para cortarse en la muñeca y hacer brotar su propia sangre-

-qué?

-te gusta la sangre, tal vez la mía te guste

-no, no lo haré

-siempre lo haces –no esperó y le zampó la mano en la boca, Alfred por instinto la lamió-

La razón de que Alfred no quisiera es porque el inglés frente a él le atraía, no lo admitía pero lo hacía, y su pasión por tal líquido lo llevaba a perder los estribos, si tomaba la sangre de ese joven no se contendría en hacerle lo que quisiese

-y bien…? –Arthur lo miró atento-

-te diré una cosa –apartó la mano de su boca lamiendo sus labios- si te digo que no, es simplemente porque no, pero no me lloriquees cuando desobedeces lo que te digo de ahora en adelante

Los ojos de Alfred brillaron con lujuria llena de locura, Arthur se estremeció al verlos, pero no pudo reaccionar al sentir sus labios ser prisioneros de la boca ajena.

Alfred lo devoraba con salvajismo, su lengua no dejaba nada sin probar de esa boca inglesa que sólo se dejaba hacer. Rápidamente lo tiró al suelo sin importarle la sangre en esta, mientras devoraba la boca de Arthur alcanzó su bate y lo usó para deshacerse de la ropa superior de este, dejó algunas heridas en el mismo frenesí, pero lo aprovechó tomando de ese elíxir tan adictivo

-ah~… ah~ -suspiraba el inglés al sentir la lengua del mayor recorrerle el pecho con devoción-

Dejó limpia la herida pero su trabajo no acabó, su boca pasó a los pezones rosados servidos en bandeja de plata. Arthur entrelazaba sus dedos en el cabello negro de Alfred, oleadas de placer recorrían su cuerpo y los sonidos de su boca extasiaban a su amante

-quiero que dejes esos estúpidos suspiros y empieces a gemir –ordenó Alfred posesivo y altanero-

Regresó a su cabeza y con una mano sostuvo las del británico con fuerza y su boca devoró nuevamente los labios de este, su otra mano acarició las cejas curiosas de él

-ahh~! –gimió al sentirse estimulado de esa forma-

Eso le fascinó al azabache y clavó diente en la clavícula de este sacando sangre la cual bebía, su cuerpo se excitaba con ese níveo cuerpo ahora enrojecido por el líquido rubí y sus constantes besos, mordiscos y chupetones.

Quería más de esa voz. Se quitó la parte superior de su ropa dándole una buena visa al menor, y mientras lo besaba y acariciaba rozaba su cuerpo contra él sacándole dulces gemidos altos y placenteros.

Su entrepierna necesitaba atención urgente, por lo que se deshizo de lo que quedaba de la ropa de ambos. Su boca lamió el vientre desnudo de Arthur y acarició de arriba abajo separándolas para acomodarse entre ellas, nada de preparación absurda, entró en una embestida sacándole un grito al menor y un gemido de sí mismo.

Esperó dos segundos y el vaivén apareció, los gemidos aumentaron, Arthur le tomó algo para acostumbrarse a tener su entrada invadida, pero la sangre lubricó e hizo el trabajo de convertir su dolor en placer

-ah~ ahh~… a-ah~ ahh~!

-es-tás muy …estrecho ghn~

Arthur tenía espasmos repletos de placer, recorrían su cuerpo haciéndole arquear su espalda y aferrarse a la espalda de Alfred, sus uñas se clavaban pero este era también masoquista por lo que le excitó más y le daba más duro complaciéndose con la estrechez cálida del menor

-ah~…a-ah~ hmm…ahh~! Alfred…Al-Alfred~ ahh~

-Arthur…ghmm…ah~ ahh~!...deli-cioso hmm~

-y-ya no…ahh~ aguan-to ahh~!

-espera…ahh~

Entonces ambos se vinieron juntos, Arthur en su vientre y Alfred en su interior, se relajaron por un momento

-no esperes que esto es todo Arthur

-claro que no Alfred

Entonces sonrieron lascivos. Alfred salió de su interior sacándose un gemido para ambos y giró a Arthur dejándole de rodillas.

Lamió su espalda repleta de sangre, pero no era suya, así que para eso usó su bate, recorrió con el instrumento la piel rompiéndola y así alimentarse de su bebida favorita. Arthur gimoteaba sintiendo ardor, dolor y placer recorriéndole el cuerpo, temblando con la vista nubosa.

Alfred se posó sobre él sin entrar, seguía limpiando su espalda mordiendo y besando. Una fina capa de sudor manchado les cubría, sus mentes estaban presentes únicamente para lo que quería el acto carnal.

Alfred tomó el miembro de Arthur y lo masturbó, de arriba abajo, sutil y con brusquedad producía gemidos entrecortados con jadeos, exquisito

-ahh~…ahh~! Ah~ ah~ ahh~! Alfred~! A-Al-fred ahh~!

-eso es…grita mi nombre…

Se corrió en su mano pero ya lo había hecho en su vientre, qué más daba?. Las manos de Arthur apenas se mantenían, le temblaban a tal placer.

Alfred entonces entró de nuevo y embistió con fuerza

-ghm~…ahh~ estás ardiendo…hmm~ ahh~

-e-es…ah~ tu culpa…ahh~!

Sus rostros estaban encendidos y sus ojos entrecerrados, Arthur sintiendo la carne dentro de su ser y Alfred el cuerpo de él. Entonces volvió a venirse dentro de Arthur. El blanco líquido bajó por las piernas temblorosas de Arthur

-quieres probar… otra cosa? –preguntó jadeando el británico-

-muéstrame –dijo saliendo-

Arthur se giró y tumbó a Alfred entre besos y caricias en las cuales no hubo queja, le mordió el cuello y sus manos estimulaban los pezones del mayor el cual gimió sin poder lograr contenerse, el rubio se posicionó sobre él y ante el miembro nuevamente despierto de este se sentó sobre él, ambos gimieron fuerte.

Entonces Arthur empezó a moverse apoyando sus manos en el pecho de Alfred el cual sostenía sus caderas moviéndolas complementando su compás

-ah~ Alfred~ ahh~ ahh~! Alfred! Al-fred! ahh~!

-Ar-thur~ hmm~ ah~! a-ahh~!

Cegados por el placer y la pasión ambos clamaban sus nombres. Al sentir presión en su parte de baja del vientre Alfred hizo un rápido movimiento elevando a Arthur para incorporarse un poco al punto de quedar sentados, Alfred tenía a Arthur sobre su miembro el cual abrió sus piernas y las enganchó a su espalda aferrándose a él. El vaivén final se dio repleta de alaridos que los acompañó en todo el acto

-Alfred~ Alfred~ ahh~! A-ahh~ Alfred! A-Alfred~ ahh~!

-ahh~ a-ah~! Arthur~ hmm~ Arthur~ Arthur~ ghm ahh~!

-I lo-ve …you ahh~!

-I lo-ve you …too ahh~!

Con esto, Arthur se vino y su contracción muscular hizo que Alfred se viniera en su interior nuevamente. El menor se recostó sobre su pecho regulando su respiración, este aprovechó y también lo hizo, poco a poco salió de su interior y se echó al suelo empapado de rojo, el otro se acomodó en su pecho.

Estaban cansados y complacidos uno con el otro. Luego verían la forma de ocultar su rastro al irse dejando parecer que fue un asesino en serie quién masacró al resto de la familia del británico, bueno después de todo se amaban y esa estupidez no los separaría. Qué más da si estás loco?

* * *

espero les haya gustado. me hacía falta escribir sobre estos dos :P idea mientras estaba comprando mi uniforme de mi nuevo cole, en fin, no me linchen por favor, hasta luego

merezco reviews?


End file.
